legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Already Over- A Skye and Astrid Songfic written by SnivyMaster
Description- Honestly, Astrid and Skye were the saddest pair of siblings I've ever heard of. This reminds me so much of Sasuke and Itachi, except it's far sadder and far worse! Both had to go through similar fates and both had bad outcomes. You never go Your always here (suffocating me) Under my skin I cannot run away Fading slowly Both sisters are seen. In their heads, the Furies messing with them is seen. As a result, both are seen with pain inside them. I'd give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now They are seen willing to give up their lives to help save the world, anything for it. Since Astrid's dead, she looks after Skye. Skye thinks of how she's the only one who can really destroy Chernabog and the Furies to save the world. Nothing left to lose Loving you again I know it's already over, already over now All those they love flash through their minds. My best defense, running from you I can't resist, take all you want from me Breaking slowly But with the fates that they have, more and more pain starts to seep through them. Skye's slowly breaking down inside, while Astrid's already broken after death. Skye's breaking slowly and painfully, facing much more than she imagined. I'd give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose They know they'll lose anyone once they die, but they can't do anything about it but work as hard as they can to save the world. After all, they think "What's one life to lose if it can save billions?" Loving you again I know it's already over, already over now! You're all I'm reaching for It's already over All I'm reaching for! It's already over now To them, their lives were already over from the beginning. The moment their fates were put inside them, it was going to happen. I'd give it all to you I offer up my soul It's already over, already over now! An Undead Host and Skye are battling. The Undead is revealed to be Astrid, and Skye hesitates, but proceeds to destroy it to save Astrid. She defeats the Undead. Soon after, a dark figure appears and battles Skye as well. She loses, and falls over. Give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose Loving you again! I know it's already over now! It's already over now! I know it's already over, already over After fading away, Skye reappears again on the earth, having surviving after destroying her own stone, allowing her to not be a Host anymore. She looks up to the skies and smiles at Astrid, who continues to watch over her. Living for Astrid, was good enough for her and Skye silently promises to do so.